


【老九門all八】還

by SemperFideli



Category: all八 - Fandom, 一八, 九八, 二八, 五八, 副八
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemperFideli/pseuds/SemperFideli





	【老九門all八】還

齊研雖然沒辦法替自己算卦，但一些感知危險的本能還是有的。

那日走在街上時明明是正午的大熱天，齊研卻突然沒來由的打了個寒顫，這通常代表的都不是什麼好事。

果然還沒來得及躲呢，一台車子就這麼直接停在齊研面前，從副駕位置裡走下的不就是近半月沒見的張日山嗎。

小狼崽子看似曬黑了也瘦了些，那雙瀲艷的桃花眼在對上自己後浮現出笑意「八爺這幾日忙呀，佛爺吩咐了今天一定要將您請到宅邸裡聚聚，請吧？」說完還一手拉開了後座車門，朝內比了個手勢。

齊研覺得自己很無辜，還不是吳苟硬要拉著他到城外去幫忙看貨嗎，等他回到香堂才聽小滿轉達佛爺底下的小兵連著幾日都上門來請人卻撲空時就知道要糟，還沒想個替自己解套的方法就直接讓人給堵著了。

不知道是否怕齊研半路找理由下車，等人坐上車後張日山直接棄了原先的副駕位置一起進後座坐在齊研身邊。

 

「怎麼？我又不會跑了。」齊研這話說得有些心虛，特別是對上張日山的笑，通常這小子笑得越甜表示自己越有一番折騰好受。

「八爺怎麼這麼說呢，日山只是想你了也不行麼？」張日山帶著一層薄繭的手按上齊研的手背輕輕撫摸，俊美臉孔湊近對方發紅的耳邊壓低了聲線輕聲說道。

齊研不安地撇了眼前座開車的士兵，駕駛倒是毫無反應一臉淡定的專心開著車，但這路程好像跟以往不大對。

還沒開口問小狼崽子在搞什麼鬼，齊研轉眼已經給壓制在座椅上「哎哎！你這是......還有人在呢！」

張日山低下身貼近了齊研的臉，又是一笑「放心，他聽不見的，八爺要叫出來也無妨以免憋著難受。」

 

平日十幾分的車程這次硬生生給拉長了一倍，張日山多少顧忌還在宅里的佛爺所以也不好作得太過 - 主要是車上空間不大，怎麼做都有點不舒服，在到達目的地下車前替齊研整理衣服時還連連被又羞又氣的後者捶打了好幾下。

進了張府自然是直接落進張啟山手裡，被扛進房裡的路上齊研遮著臉不敢面對張家下人們各種了然的表情，到傍晚張日山端著一盤子晚餐進房時見到的就是躺在床上渾身無力只能瞪著自己的齊研，露在被子外的部份還能從那雪白肌膚上大大小小的斑痕聯想到過程有多激烈。

「營裡還有很多事需要佛爺調度，交待了今天八爺直接留宿在這兒就好，換洗的衣服已經派人去香堂那跟小滿取了。」張日山放下晚餐，坐在床邊替齊研攏了攏散落的前髮。

「那還真是謝謝佛爺了。」齊研沒好氣的說道，除了吳苟外他也就只敢把脾氣撒在張日山身上，而小狼崽子雖然年輕對著他倒是有副超齡的好脾氣與包容心，要知道在軍營裡除了佛爺可沒人敢輕惹這座玉面冰山。

 

張家人的命格個個霸道且充滿煞氣，作為佛爺堂弟的張日山也毫不遜色，三歲大時就落了個父母雙亡的境況，那時他還不叫張日山，許是抱著也不知道養不養得活的心思只是用了個壓不住命格的渾名叫著，佛爺的父親當年看著這個被遺留下來的孩子一陣感嘆，作為異母兄弟他和這孩子的父親早年感情也是不錯的，誰知道就算這對小夫妻都抱著避禍的心思躲到了鄉下生活最終仍沒能逃過死劫。

那時的張啟山已經二十出頭給張家安排入伍了，張老爺子乾脆當作養孫子似的把男孩帶回了宅邸照顧起來，滿身煞氣的孩子進了複雜的城內更是大病小災不斷，頭疼不已的張老爺子就想到了那個結識不久的少年神算，趕緊將人抱到了齊家香堂裡待著，幾番作法後總算化了大部分的劫。

「如果張老爺信得過我，不妨用這個名字試試。」齊研將思考許久後推算出的名字寫在紙上遞到了張老爺子面前。

於是男孩就有了個正式的姓名，張日山，說是藉著張家少爺的名以兇克兇，再引陽氣之力除煞陣邪，說來也奇，得了名字後張日山的身子骨就越長越結實，原先平日裡時不時的磕磕碰碰也少了，於是張老爺子對這算子的信任又更往上提了一層。

或許也因著這層緣故，張日山對齊研的感情就更深了，他從來沒忘記當年燒的神智不清被抱進香堂時那個陪在自己身邊的少年，就算被自己緊緊揪住也沒抽出手，反而還耐心地拍抱輕撫著他，一張白玉般清麗的容顏在稚齡的張日山眼裡看來宛若神祇，在他燒退後的隔日張眼看到的就是對方安穩沉睡在身邊的模樣，當下其實不介意就這麼一直看下去的男孩病癒後在心裡默默作下決定 - 這個人給了自己名字，還為他改變既定的命運，那麼他就用一生作為回報。

 

「八爺就別氣了，佛爺只是太久沒見著你了難免一時控制不住力道，來，哪兒疼了同日山說，我幫你揉揉啊。」張日山當然知道佛爺多少也是給五爺得手的事氣的，只是和脾氣直率霸道慣了的堂哥不同，雖說他也一樣不開心，但至少心裡明白那是人家八爺自個兒願意的，吳家和齊家二代交情頗深的事當初也不是沒查出來，能拖這麼多年才出手也真是很不容易的事了。

更別提旁邊還有著意圖坐山觀虎鬥的二爺和九爺呢，張日山年輕歸年輕可也不是傻子，給人當槍使這種事他才不會背。

齊研小脾氣發作完了，也不好意思一直欺負笑得溫柔的張日山，誰讓他吃軟不吃硬呢，雖然這麼一揉下去就是連串地讓自己下不來床的運動，但對著那雙眼裡深沉的情意，齊研也只能咬著牙認栽了。

 

再接下來幾天齊研就後悔了，好不容易從張府脫身，轉眼又給解靖遠這冤家請到了樓裡說是幫忙看新產業的格局風水，看著看著就被人壓在沙發上給辦了，讓齊研隔日離開差點連路都走不穩。

逃回香堂裡想藉病避不見客吧，二月紅又提著果籃藥材上門探病來了，見著那張人畜無害的文雅笑容，齊研一時間就鬆了戒心，忘記這朵紅花芯子裡就是個黑，還傻傻地靠在人家身上求安慰，結果說沒幾句就被拆吃入腹，只能趴在床上呻吟哭叫著越哥哥來跟身上馳騁不停的男人討饒。

最後齊研真來氣了，吩咐小滿把正門鎖了走後頭去跟吳苟商議下叫他牽最兇的那頭狼狗來顧門，誰再進來就咬誰，小滿一臉的欲言又止最後還是領命去了，半道上忍不住心想——這借了狗後還不得讓五爺親自帶上門，是不是有句話叫引狼入室來著？


End file.
